Rolls of tape are typically suspended in display apparatuses or stacked on shelves on pins in packages such as a blister pack with Euro Lock openings. Such packages are relatively expensive and awkward and, in addition, not particularly environment-friendly. In addition, with use of shelves, there is the risk that the presentation becomes less attractive due to dirtiness, such as dust. Further, display apparatuses and in particular shelves take up relatively much space.